Confrontations
by ShancyHPKamiya
Summary: VERY SAD! An H/H fic... death.. very sad!


This FIC IS REALLY SAD! I recommend listening to sad music while reading this.  
  
Confrontations  
  
Harry winced in pain. Grabbing his right side where the flamious curse had hit him.  
Voldemort stood starring at Harry with heart of discust and loathing.  
Silently praying to his father, Harry jumped out of the way of another attack Voldemort decided to spring on him.  
Gulping, Harry knew this was the end. It had come to this…  
Left by his 2 best friends Hermione and Ron and abandoned  
By the people who were supposed to protect him, he was facing Voldemort.  
Where was Sirius when he needed him?  
Just like always… just the left out person he was…  
The person no one wanted to be around.  
Hermione and Ron had started dating and seemed to shove it in his face.  
It wasn`t like always, he was left out now, he couldn`t stand being by them… when he was, he loved Hermione too much and it felt like a punch in the face.  
Hermione, the one he had always loved, the beautiful brown haired girl he had known for 7 years had decided that Ron was better.  
It felt like such cold pain, like he had been shot to see them together.  
Where was everyone?  
Why was he here left all alone?  
Why was he the one who was going to die all alone?  
The one who people loved, the one who people looked up to?  
To die without anyone even knowing?  
Especially when his faithful friends should be at his side in his darkest hour?  
Where was Dumbledore? Why isn`t anyone here with him?  
Hadn`t he done enough to deserve some company when he was about to die?  
A single tear fell to the dusty ground.  
Harry didn`t care, he could cry if he wanted to…  
He was left all alone, to die.  
His whole life didn`t matter anymore, everything he had worked up to be would be perished.  
He friends… gone.  
His family… gone.  
His loved ones… All gone.  
Harry cried out in pain as the words stormed out from Voldemort`s mouth, "Crucio!"  
He fell to the ground hard screaming with pain and fear for everything lost and found, for his life, for his friends, for everyone in the world.  
The pain was cold, he was used to this curse, but it stilled shocked him, it still hurt like hell, it still brought on the pain that was dimly always there but made it worse.  
It unleashed the deepened pain, the hidden pain that was always there.  
Harry rolled over on his stomache and stared up into Voldemort`s eyes.  
It was like Harry wasn`t even there, but in his own world of pain and deep thought.  
All he did for everyone and he is abandoned, alone… and pathetic to even think anyone had ever liked him…  
Staring wordlessly into Voldemort`s eyes, without a care in the world, tears deepened inside of him and leaked out one by one splashing on his shirt, or sliding off his bleeding cheek onto the ground.  
What was the use of living? What was the use of this pain if no one else cared?  
Why he didn`t die a long time ago.. he didn`t know, but now wished he had for the sake of himself, for the thought of dying without even a last word to Hermione.. that is, if she even cared.  
Why hadn`t he died? It would have been less painful..  
He wished he was never born, never the boy who lived,   
Never the boy who wasn`t cared about after all, never the boy was just a pathetic excuse for a person.  
He just wished Voldemort would get it over with, spear him the pain.  
Lying on the ground with a tear streaked face, Harry heared footsteps.  
  
"Harry!" A girl`s voice called. It was Hermione.  
Does she really care?  
"Harry! Answer me!" Hermione`s desperate and pained voice echoed around the area.  
"HARRY!" Screamed Ron.  
"We`re sorry Harry!" Hermione and Ron both said together running up to Harry and Voldemort.  
  
Harry didn`t really care now… all was lost.  
What kind of friends would come at the last minute like he was a cat needed to be feed?  
  
Voldemort raised his wand slowly aiming it at Hermione.  
His mirthless laugh hissed out his demented mouth.  
"Don`t take one step further… either way your dead and so is he!"  
Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry for a second then pointed it back at Hermione.  
  
"Leave him alone, you bastar*!" Hermione was crying furiously now.  
"I don`t have time for the likes of you!"Voldemort laughed,   
"Avada Kadabra"  
Harry knew this was coming.  
Everything he worst feared was coming true.  
He was so close he could move in the way just in time.  
Jumping up, he ran right into the green light.  
His breath was taken from him. His clutched his stomach and lurched backwards into Hermione.  
Hermione grabbed onto Harry in an attempt to save him, not accepting the reality.  
An illuminating light eurupted from  
Hermione and Harry.  
It grew so bright, so blinding. It was pulling the remains of energy in Harry making a bright flash.  
It leaped forwards into Voldemort.  
  
Shrieking and sweraing Voldemort fell down to the ground, almost dead.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!: Hermione`s scream pierced the atmosphere.  
The bright flash enveloped everything. When it was gone, so was Voldemort.  
  
Shaking, Hermione lifted Harry`s head. He wasn`t gone yet, he soon would be.  
  
Harry looked into those beautiful brown eyes of Hermione`s.  
  
"I love you Harry!" Hermione whispered. Tears were straming out of her eyes, falling on Harry`s face.  
  
"I love you too Hermione, I always will, forever and ever." Harry gasped.  
  
"Harry, I`m sooo sorry! I just went out with Ron to make you jelous so you would notice me, so you would go out with me!  
Hermione choked on the tears, on the pain that was spreading through her body.  
  
"Hermione… why? I`ve.. I`ve always loved you…" Harry whispered, feeling the life draining out of him.  
  
Looking into the soft green eyes glassy with tears and sparkling with the moonlight, Hermione kissed Harry.  
I don`t know Harry… Harry… Harry, no, please don`t go. Please Harry.. please Harry… Stay with me… NO! No Harry… I`m demanding you… NOOOOOOOO!! Don`t leave me like this, Harry don`t you quit on me, Harry stop this!!"  
Hermione shook Harry furiously. His head rolled in her arms lifelessly. His eyes were still open, glazed over.  
  
"Don`t forget me….." a last sqeak of desperation escaped Harry`s lips.  
  
"Harry, Harry! NO!  
No.. NOOOO… this can`t be happening!"Hermione shouted hysterically, screaming into Harry`s ear.  
Hermione grabbed on to Harry, hugging him, and weeping into his lifeless body.  
**  
WOW! That was was sad… at least to me.. I cried. There WILL be more to add.  
I know it`s a H/H one, but I`m a big fan of it.  
I`ll be having a song fic coming out within the next few days about this, also I`ll be having a continuation and a story from before this!  
  
I don`t own anything, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!  



End file.
